There is no Tomorrow
by Sparkling Snow Crystal
Summary: Gak pinter buat Summary, yang penting ini Songfic


Halo! Aku author baru! ini fic pertamaku disini, jadi mohon di maklumi kalau sangat amburadul dan gak nyambung sama sekali :)

(Disini pake lyrics yang translation nya)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort (maybe) Romance

Rate : T (untuk jaga-jaga)

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven milik Level-5 © (saya cuma pinjem chara nya doang)

Warning : GaJe, Typo, Aneh dll. Kalo masih niat baca, silakan dinikmati (?)

PS : yang hurufnya _italic _itu bagiannya kyou, yang hurufnya **bold** itu bagiannya haku, yang _**italic + bold** _itu dua duanya. disarankan sambil ngedengerin lagunya (lagu nya lagu korea)

Story is mine! No Plagiat! Jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan! and no silent reader!

Boleh bilang tidak suka asal no Bash and flame.

There is no Tomorrow

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Uuuu Tell me now now now –**_

_**Uuuu Katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang**_ –

Sore itu di sebuah jalan yang sepi, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang berdiri berhadapan. Pemuda yang satu berambut biru tua dengan aksen lancip, dan yang ada didepannya bertubuh lebih tinggi dengan rambut putih dengan aksen keriting.

_**Uuuu Tell me now now now – **_

_**Uuuu katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang –**_

_**Uuuu before the day ends – **_

_**Uuuu sebelum hari berakhir**_-

_**Tell me now now now now now now –**_

_**Katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang**_ -

Mereka terus diam tanpa bicara. Tanpa disadari matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Sampai pemuda yang berambut biru itu berbicara -

_You, who just stood still, make me unsure –_

_Kau, yang hanya berdiri, membuatku tidak yakin_ –

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti itu?" tanyanya pada orang didepannya yang hanya membisu, pandangannya pada orang yang berada di depannya itu berubah sendu, hatinya tidak yakin akan ini.

_You are just like yesterday – _

_Kau tetap seperti kemarin_ –

Tsurugi, pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum kecut, memikirkan kemarin situasinya sama dengan hari ini. Sunyi... orang yang berada di depannya hanya diam. Matanya sedikit memanas.

_No saying anything, -_

_Tidak mengatakan apapun_ –

Dia membuka mulut lagi, " Apa kau akan terus seperti kemarin?" tanyanya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi orang yang berada di depannya itu diam, "Tidak mengatakan apapun? Kenapa?". Dia berusaha untuk membuat orang didepannya itu tidak hanya mematung.

_Tell me freely, please look in my eyes –_

_Beritahu saja aku, tolong lihatlah kedalam mataku_ –

"Lihatlah aku, kumohon katakan padaku" katanya sekali lagi. Respon yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kesunyian, matahari semakin tenggelam. Tsurugi mengigit bibir bawahnya, menarik nafas lalu mencobanya. Sekali lagi -

_Before tonight passes, before the light dims out – _

_Sebelum malam ini berlalu, sebelum cahaya meredup keluar_ –

"Sebelum malam ini berlalu, tolong katakan padaku" katanya, dan kata-kata itu sepertinya sukses membuat pemuda yang dari tadi diam di depannya mengangkat kepalanya, dengan wajah yang terkejut bercampur kesedihan dan ke khwatiran.

**Let's not leave like this –**

**Ayo, jangan pergi seperti ini** –

" Jangan seperti ini" ucap Hakuryuu, pemuda berambut putih itu lirih sambil menatap Tsurugi yang sedari tadi terus bertanya padanya, nafasnya terasa berat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

**While being unsure, the time is ticking again –**

**Sementara tidak yakin, waktu berdetak lagi** –

Waktu terus berlalu, langit pun semakin gelap. Hakuryuu masih tidak yakin apa yang akan dikatakannya. Pikirannya kalut.

**I don't wanna go –**

**Aku tak mau pergi** –

"Aku tidak ingin pergi" akhirnya itulah yang terlontar dari bibirnya, Tsurugi yang ada didepannya yang dari tadi terus menunduk reflek mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya tak percaya.

**This is the end –**

**Ini akhirnya** –

**It's the end- -**

**Ini adalah akhir** - -

"Ini akhirnya, seperti ini , aku –" ucapan Haruryuu itu terhenti ketika ada yang memeluknya, pemuda berambut putih itu balas memeluknya. Dia tahu, ini sulit.

_**Come to me now, tell me, to us there is no tomorrow –**_

_**Datanglah padaku sekarang, katakan padaku, bagi kita tidak ada hari esok**_ –

"Katakan padaku, sekarang" ucap Tsurugi sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hakuryuu, mau tidak mau dia - atau mereka harus mengatakannya hari ini juga. Besok dirinya harus kembali ke God Eden, Tsurugi juga kembali ke sekolahnya Raimon.

_**Don't be uncertain, before it's too late. Now –**_

_**Jangan ragu, sebelum ini terlambat. Sekarang**_ –

"A-aku," Hakuryuu mencoba mengatakannya, tetapi selalu saja tercekat. Tsurugi memandangnya sedih, tidak – dia tidak mau berpisah!

_**Further, further. Don't push me further. –**_

_**Lebih jauh, lebih jauh. Jangan dorong aku lebih jauh**_ –

Tsurugi, mendorong dirinya menjauh. Hakuryuu sedikit terkejut atas respon yang ia dapatkan dari sesama Ace Striker nya itu. Ditatapnya sosok itu dengan pandangan sendu, setitik kristal cair dia lihat menuruni pipi pucat Tsurugi. Dia menangis.

"Aku mohon – " kata Tsurugi, Hakuryuu semakin merasa bersalah. "sebelum kita menghilang, dari sini " lanjutnya. Dan saat itu juga Hakuryuu melihat kristal lainnya menuruni pipi pucat itu.

_**Before we disappear, from here –**_

_**Sebelum kita menghilang, dari sini**_ –

Hakuryuu langsung memeluk tubuh itu kembali, menyesap aromanya. Sebelum semuanya hilang. Sekali lagi. Hari ini.

_**Uuuu Tell me now now now –**_

_**Uuuu katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang –**_

_**Uuuu Tell me now now now -**_

_**Uuuu katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang –**_

_**Uuuu before the day ends –**_

_**Uuuu sebelum hari berakhir –**_

_**Tell me now now now now now now –**_

_**Katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang**_ –

_To us, there is no tomorrow anymore –_

_Untuk kita, tidak ada hari esok lagi_ –

"Hakuryuu..." panggil Tsurugi, yang di panggil menjawabnya dengan gumaman, seakan tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya walaupun hanya sesaat. "Tidak ada besok untuk kita kan?" tanya Tsurugi, saat mendengar itu Hakuryuu mengeratkan pelukannya.

_So call me, call my name my name –_

_Jadi panggil aku, panggil nama ku nama ku_ –

"Panggil nama ku." Katanya sambil menatap mata Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu menatapnya bingung. "Panggil namaku – "

_Bring it out now, reveal it on this road –_

_Keluarkan itu sekarang, ungkapkan itu di jalan ini_ –

" disini, di jalan ini –" dia berhenti, bahunya bergetar. Hakuryuu yang melihatnya juga tanpa sadar menangis lalu mengelus rambut biru tua itu.

_I just want to lay my head on you. On you –_

_Aku hanya ingin menyandarkan kepalaku padamu. Padamu –_

"aku hanya ingin menyadarkan kepalaku pada mu.." kata Tsurugi di sela tangisanya. Hal itu membuat hati Hakuryuu terasa semakin perih. Air matanya terus mengucur.

**Don't get futher away like this again –**

**Jangan menjauh seperti ini lagi** –

"Maka dari itu jangan menjauh lagi" jawab Hakuryuu, sambil mengelus rambut biru itu dengan lembut. Tapi dia tahu, sekeras apapun dia – mereka berusaha namun mereka tidak akan bisa berada sedekat ini. Untuk waktu yang lama walaupun singkat.

**While being unsure, the time ticking again –**

**Sementara tidak yakin, waktu berdetak lagi** –

Hening, lagi lagi menyergap. Hakuryuu mencoba mencerna sedikit demi sedikit perkataan Tsurugi tadi. Bulan mulai menampakkan sosoknya yang anggun. Waktu lagi-lagi berputar.

Dia khawatir sudah kehabisan waktu untuk bersamanya malam ini. 'Tuhan, aku mohon! Perpanjanglah malam ini. Hanya malam ini! ' ucapnya dalam hati.

**I don't wanna go –**

**Aku tak mau pergi** –

"Aku tidak mau pergi, aku tidak mau pergi" gumamnya pelan sambil melihat ke arah bulan purnama itu. Tsurugi masih sesenggukan di pelukannya. ' dia benar, tidak ada besok untuk kita '.

**This is the end – **

**Ini akhirnya** –

Malam ini adalah akhirnya, terakhir kalinya. Hakuryuu memeluk Tsurugi.

**It's the end - -**

**Ini adalah akhir** - -

" Ini memang akhir" gumamnya lagi. Lalu air matanya kembali turun. Membasahi kedua pipinya.

_**Come to me now, tell me, to us there is no tomorrow –**_

_**Datanglah padaku, katakan padaku, bagi kita tidak ada hari esok**_ –

Hakuryuu melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya wajah itu, matanya memerah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata, pipinya juga memerah. "Malam ini, adalah terakhir kalinya" kata Hakuryuu mencoba membuat suaranya tidak bergetar, Tsurugi memandangnya "Karena itulah, katakan sekarang. Tidak ada besok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

_**Don't be uncertain, before it's too late. Now –**_

_**Jangan ragu, sebelum ini terlambat. Sekarang**_ –

Hakuryuu menarik nafas, tarik, buang, tarik, buang. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin, tetapi dia harus mengatakanya, sekarang – atau tidak untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan selamanya.

_**Futher, futher –**_

_**Lebih jauh, lebih jauh –**_

_**Don't push me futher –**_

_**Jangan dorong aku lebih jauh**_ –

" Jangan dorong aku lebih jauh" kata Tsurugi, sambil menundukan kepalanya. Hakuryuu memandangnya. "Tidak mungkin aku akan mendorong mu pergi" jawabnya, sambil meraih dagu Tsurugi dan mengangkatnya, hingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

_**Before we disappear, from here –**_

_**Sebelum kita menghilang, dari sini**_ –

Keduanya diam lagi, dengan perlahan Hakuryuu sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk menatap mata coklat itu secara langsung.

**In this maze, we are in together –**

**Di labirin ini, kita berada bersama** –

_Only you that i can trust –_

_Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya_ –

_**Close your eyes, trust me, there is no tomorrow again –**_

_**Tutup matamu, percaya padaku, tidak ada esok lagi**_ –

" Percaya padaku –" kata Hakuryuu, "Aku percaya –" jawab Tsurugi. Lalu keduanya berkata bersama "There Is No Tomorrow" ucap keduanya.

_**Come to me now, tell me, to us there is no tomorrow –**_

_**Datanglah padaku sekarang, katakan padaku, bagi kita tidak ada hari esok**_ –

Aku tahu maka aku akan mengatakannya sekarang.

_**Don't be uncertain, before it's too late. Now –**_

_**Jangan ragu, sebelum ini terlambat. Sekarang**_ –

Aku tahu maka aku akan menerimanya dengan tulus.

_**Futher, futher –**_

_**Lebih jauh, lebih jauh**_ –

Aku tahu maka aku akan membuatmu dekat denganku.

_**Don't push me futher –**_

_**Jangan dorong aku lebih jauh**_ –

Aku tahu kau tidak akan mendorongku lebih jauh.

_**Before we disappear, from here –**_

_**Sebelum kita menghilang, dari sini**_ –

Aku tahu –

_**Maka aku akan membuat kita bisa bertemu disini lagi**_.

_**Uuuu Tell me now now now –**_

_**Uuuu katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang –**_

_**Uuuu Tell me now now now –**_

_**Uuuu katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang –**_

_**Uuuu before the day ends –**_

_**Uuu sebelum hari berakhir –**_

_**Tell me now now now now now now –**_

_**Katakan padaku sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang**_ –

END

* * *

OMAKE

Hakuryuu terlihat sedang tiduran di atas rumput sambil memandang bulan purnama.

" Wah, aku tidak menyangka ya Hakuryuu. Kau berhasil! " sebuah suara mengagetkannya, dia pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

" Shuu! Ku kira siapa!" ujar Hakuryuu melihat temannya itu disana. Shuu tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Hakuryuu.

"Selamat ya, ahahaha kukira kau hanya berpura-pura waktu itu." kata Shuu, Hakuryuu tersenyum sambil terus memandang bulan.

"Hah, malam dengan bulan seperti ini membuatku ingat kejadian di jalan itu" Kata Hakuryuu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cincin yang di kalungkan dengan perak pada lehernya. Shuu yang melihat itu segera merangkul bahu temannya.

"Hei, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi! Tenanglah!" kata Shuu mencoba menghibur temannya itu. Hakuryuu menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

'Kita pasti bertemu lagi dijalan itu - '

'Tsurugi'

Ditempat lain

"Tsurugi! Cepat lah!" teriak Tenma pada temannya yang masih didalam ruang ganti.

"Iya sebentar!" jawabnya sambil menalikan tali sepatunya, setelah siap dia segera menutup lokernya. saat menutup lokernya, pandangannya terhenti pada sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tsurugi!" kali ini Shindou yang berteriak.

"Aku datang!" jawabnya lagi sambil berlari keluar ruang ganti.

'Aku percaya padamu -'

'Hakuryuu'

END BENERAN

* * *

Hah akhirnya beres juga fic pertama aku.

A/N : Lagunya ini lagu Troublemaker - Now (There is no Tomorrow), lagu korea. author tau lagu ini pas ngotak ngatik HP saudara, pas nyari liriknya lumayan bagus. jadi author jadiin fic deh. hehehehe (lagunya juga lumayan enak lah)

Jadi inti dari fic itu gini, dari hari sebelumya Hakuryuu itu pingin ngasih cincin (intinya ngelamar) ke Tsurugi, tapi dia gak berani dan malah diem terus, pas besoknya (waktu di fic) Hakuryuu baru nyadar kalo dia harus kembali ke God Eden terus Tsurugi juga harus kembali ke Raimon. Tsurugi nyangka si Hakuryuu itu ngejauhin dia, jadi gitu deh intinya.

Oh ya satu lagi, kalau reader ngedengerin lagunya, kalau yang belum tahu partnya Tsurugi itu pas yang cewe, kalo Hakuryuu yang cowo + kalau reader di bawah umur sebaiknya jangan lihat MV nya Troublemaker - Now ini, kata saudara author banyak hot scene nya. Author aja belum lihat (bohong...) cuma lihat di Youtube (bukan videonya) cuma gambar aja.

Oke segitu aja dari Author

~ Arigato Gozaimasu ~


End file.
